


Cuffs

by silentdescant



Series: Dom/Frank [1]
Category: Bandom, Lord of the Rings RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you get out of it?" he asks, giving the cuff a gentle tug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffs

**Author's Note:**

> kink_bingo: bondage (wrist restraints)

Frank turns onto his side, sliding his leg between both of Dom's, and drags his fingers down from Dom's shoulder to his wrist. He hooks his index finger beneath the wide leather cuff and strokes the rough inside.

"What do you get out of it?" he asks, giving the cuff a gentle tug.

Dom's other arm comes up around Frank's back to hold him close. "What do you mean?"

"You wear them all the time, it's not like…" Frank glances up and tries to hide his grin. "It's not like with me."

"What do you get out it? Being tied, I mean," Dom counters. Frank rolls his eyes at Dom's obvious avoidance but answers anyway.

"I like the struggle," he says slowly. "I like… knowing I can't get out. I can try as hard as I want, fight it as hard as I want, but it holds me."

"It's kind of like that," Dom replies.

"But you don't like being tied up like me."

"I don't like being tied up with you," Dom corrects, "because you like it more when I tie _you_ up. I like it more, too. But I understand wanting the struggle. For me, it's the safety of wearing the cuffs all the time. It gives me something to focus on when my mind goes off where it shouldn't go."

Frank lowers his gaze and lets go of Dom's cuff, and Dom turns his hand over in time to catch Frank's wrist before he moves away. He rubs his thumb over the smooth lines of color staining Frank's skin.

"I like focusing on you more, though," he adds.

Frank slowly leans back and Dom follows him, until Frank's lying back against the pillows and Dominic's pinning his wrist beside his head. Frank feels pinned by Dom's stare as well as his hands, now that Dom's focus is fully concentrated on him again. Frank licks his lips quickly before Dom leans down to kiss him.

"Tell me what you get out it," Dom says when they part. He scrapes his teeth gently over Frank's chin.

"I like it when I can't move," Frank whispers, turning his head as Dom's lips and teeth move lower. "I like feeling something around me that's solid, that I can't break out of. I like it when you make me want to move—"

"But don't let you," Dom finishes. "I like teasing you, Frankie." He gropes for Frank's other hand and stretches them both up towards the headboard, where he holds Frank's wrists with one hand. "I like seeing the strain in your arms. You've got the muscles for it."

Frank chuckles and jerks against Dom's grip for show. He doesn't try hard enough to break free, though it's obvious he could; neither of them want that. Dom leans back far enough to take in the tattoos covering Frank's arms and chest, and then he reaches for the padded handcuffs lying on the nightstand. Frank hears the metal chain clinking and grins.

Frank closes his eyes while Dom secures the handcuffs around his wrists. He gives each of them a brief tug once they're locked, and then relaxes into their hold. Dominic's fastened the chain around the headboard, too, and the chain is short enough that Frank can't really move. He clenches his hands into fists and opens his eyes.

"I want to see you struggle," Dom murmurs, his voice low and rough. "So pretty when you struggle, Frankie."

Already, Frank doesn't even have to pretend. He reaches automatically for Dom at his words, and yanks at the cuffs when they stop him short. Smirking, Dom straddles Frank's waist and kneels upright.

"I don't even have to tease, do I?" he asks playfully. The grin slowly leaves his face as he continues, "But I will. I'm going to tease you until you can't stand it anymore. Until you're begging me to let you free, let you touch."

Frank's admittedly tactile, and already the loss of contact is affecting him. He tweaks his lip ring restlessly as Dominic gently lays his hands on Frank's tensed biceps. Frank wonders if Dom can feel the energy thrumming under his skin.

"You want to see me struggle?" Frank asks, arching an eyebrow. "Then don't let me go."

  
 _fin_.


End file.
